The Most Precious Present
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Hari Natal telah tiba. Ichigo Kurosaki, bukannya bahagia menyambut natal itu, dia malah frustasi mencari hadiah untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Apalagi kekasihnya adalah seorang yang kaya. Special for Christmas Day! Wanna RnR? BL, sho-ai! Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer of Bleach: Tite Kubo**

**Anime: Bleach**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Pairing: Hichigo Shirosaki x Ichigo Kurosaki (HichiIchi)**

**Warnings: OOC, AU, I hope there will be no typo(s), BL (Boys Love), Sho-ai (Shounen Ai), boy x boy, geje, jelek, the last but of course not the least if you hate BL or this fic, just ignore it 'kay? Coz I don't need your flame!**

**Author: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**

**Summary: Hari Natal telah tiba. Ichigo Kurosaki, bukannya bahagia menyambut natal itu, dia malah frustasi mencari hadiah untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Apalagi kekasihnya adalah seorang yang kaya.**

**Dedicate for (especially) Fujo/Fudan and for anyone who want to read this**

**The Most Precious Present**

"Oi, Ichigo! Kenapa dari tadi kau melamun saja, heh?" tanya seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitamnya yang pendek. Tangannya melambai-lambai di depan wajah seorang pemuda tampan yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

Pemuda tampan yang telah kembali ke alam nyatanya segera menjawab dengan tergagap, "E...eh...sorry! Aku lagi mikirn sesuatu! Jadi apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?" wajahnya menunjukkan cengiran lebar untuk menutupi kesalahannya yang tidak mendengarkan rencana pesta natal yang akan diadakan di rumah Rangiku Matsumoto, seorang wanita yang umurnya lebih tua dari mereka tapi sangat ramah.

"Che, kau itu kenapa sih, Kurosaki?" celutuk seseorang dari belakang kursi pemuda tampan itu. Ishida Uryuu.

"Ya, maaf kenapa sih? Aku khan juga punya acara lain di hari natal itu selain dengan kalian." pemuda tampan yang bernama Kurosaki itu mengelak dengan alasan yang memang sesungguhnya.

"Maksudnya sama si Shirosaki itu ya?" tanya Orihime Inoue polos.

"Begitulah,"

"Kalau begitu mendingan kamu ngerayain bareng dia aja. Daripada nanti dia malah cemburu ngeliat kamu bareng kami." saran si gadis mungil Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kalau boleh sih aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi aku khan juga kasihan dengan Rangiku-san."

"Kami bisa membantumu dengan membuat alasan yang masuk akal," sahut Toushirou Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk-duduk di jendela kelas mereka. Rupanya walau pemuda mungil itu terlihat cuek-cuek saja, dia tetap mendengarkan rapat kecil-kecilan ini.

"Really? You guys want to help me? Thank you, guys!" dengan segera Ichigo mengambil tasnya dan menyelempangkannya di bahunya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang mengadakan 'rapat' kecil itu. "Jaa!" pamit Ichigo ketika dia sudah berada di pintu kelas mereka. Lalu segera setelah mengucapkan kata itu dia membuka pintu dan berlari di lorong sekolah dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Dasar! Kalau masalah kekasihnya saja senangnya sampai kayak gitu." ujar Renji Abarai setelah kepergian Ichigo tadi.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja! Ayo kita susun rencana pesta natalnya!"

*KaSaHa*

"Besok sudah hari natal. Gak mungkin kalau aku gak ngasih apa-apa ke Shiro-koi." gumam Ichigo sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke dagunya -karena tangan kanannya masih memegangi tas sekolahnya.

Sekarang pemuda berambut orange itu sedang berjalan di sekitar pertokoan yang ramai dan cukup luas. Tujuan dia datang kesini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk memilih sebuah hadiah natal untuk sang kekasih tercintanya, Shirosaki Hichigo. Seorang remaja berkulit albino yang sedang meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Jadi sudah pasti bisa diduga Shirosaki ini bukanlah orang biasa saja. Tidak mungkin ada orang di Jepang ini yang tidak mengenal nama keluarga Shirosaki.

Dan itulah yang membuat sang pemuda orange ini menjadi sangat kebingungan untuk menentukan apa hadiah yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada sang kekasih. Karena Ichigo yakin, Shirosaki bisa saja membeli semua isi yang ada di pertokoan ini. Sedangkan keluarga Ichigo sendiri tidak sekaya keluarga Shirosaki. Bahkan untuk membiayai sekolahnya saja Ichigo harus kerja paruh waktu di sebuah Cafe bernama Espada.

"Apa yang harus kubeli ya? Gak mungkin aku belikan Shiro-koi dengan barang-barang yang mahal. Karena aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Tapi jika kubelikan barang yang harganya standard, takutnya dia tidak akan senang dan mengatakan bahwa dia bisa membelinya sendiri. Akh! Susah banget sih kalau punya pacar yang kaya raya?" gerutu Ichigo sebal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut orangenya dengan frustasi. Sedari tadi dia sudah mondar-mandir di kompleks pertokoan ini dan masih belum bisa menentukan pilihan untuk masuk ke toko yang mana.

_You are the one I love  
>You are the one I need<br>You're the only one in my heart..._

Bunyi nada dering dari ponsel Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedari tadi sedang kebingungan. Nada dering ponselnya menandakan ada telepon masuk. Dan tanpa perlu Ichigo melihat siapa yang menelepon, dia sudah bisa tahu siapa itu karena dia memang memberikan nada dering khusus untuk yang orang yang meneleponnya ini.

Dengan segera Ichigo merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan segera setelah menemukan ponselnya, dia menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Moshi-moshi, Shiro-koi!"

"Moshi-moshi, Berry-chan!" sapa orang dari seberang sana dengan nada menggoda.

"Stop calling me like that, Shiro-koi!" ujar Ichigo cukup terganggu dengan panggilan kekasihnya itu kepada dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Yah, hanya sekedar pura-pura ngambek.

"Eh, tapi bukannya itu cocok denganmu, Berry-chan? Khe...khe...khe..." elak Shirosaki sambil sedikit tertawa mendengar tanggapan Ichigo tadi.

"Huh... Berapa kali pun kuminta, kau pasti akan tetap memanggilku seperti itu khan?"

"Tentu saja! Karena itu khan panggilan sayangku untukmu!" rayu Shirosaki mengeluarkan jurus paling ampuh untuk menghadapi Ichigo yang ngambek karena dipanggil dengan 'Berry-chan'. Selama ini tidak pernah gagal kepada sang pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Ya sudahlah! Hanya kau saja yang aku perbolehkan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" ternyata memamg benar. Rayuan tadi itu benar-benar ampuh untuk menghadapi Ichigo yang ngambek.

"Aku merasa tersanjung!"

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau meneleponku, Shiro-koi? Bukankah kau masih dalam jam kerja? Jangan-jangan kau kabur ya?" tuduh Ichigo langsung.

"Eits...eits...eits...tunggu dulu, Berry-chan! Aku tidak kabur kok. Khan besok sudah natal, jadi pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak. He...he...he..."

"Terus, ngapain dong nelepon aku?"

"Memangnya aku gak boleh mendengar suara manismu itu, Berry-chan? Emangnya aneh ya kalau seorang kekasih menelepon pacarnya sendiri?" Shirosaki malah balas bertanya dengan sebuah kikikan kecil.

"Iya sih, cuman aneh aja kamu nelepon di jam-jam segini." seru Ichigo sambil terus berjalan menuju sebuah toko baju. Mungkin dia akan membelikan Shirosaki sebuah baju atau jaket hangat. Karena memang sekarang sedang musim dingin.

"So, kamu sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Shirosaki basa-basi.

_Shit! Kenapa dia pakai acara nanya sih? Kalau aku ngomong ada di toko baju, dia nanti malah akan tanya yang engga-engga. Malah mungkin nanti bilang, "Kamu mau beli apa sih? Nanti biar aku yang belikan deh! Kualitasnya lebih bagus daripada yang kamu akan beli itu!" malah semakin runyam deh masalahnya! Harus cari jawaban yang tepat nih. _Batin Ichigo.

"Hallo? Berry-chan? Kamu masih disana khan?" Shirosaki yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Ichigo mulai bertanya lagi dengan nada cemas.

"Oh, maaf, maaf! Tadi aku sedang melamun sebentar! He...he...he..." Ichigo hanya bisa ber-hehe-ria menutupi hal yang sebenarnya. Malangnya hari ini karena dia sudah ditegur dua kali dengan hal yang sama. Dan hal yang dipikirkannya juga tidak jauh berbeda.

"Oh...kirain kamu kenapa! So, where are you now?" Shirosaki kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang masih belum bisa dijawab oleh Ichigo tadi.

"Aku lagi mau pulang ke rumah kok!" jawab Ichigo berbohong. Sekarang dia telah masuk ke dalam toko baju yang dirasanya bagus dan harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal. Bahkan sekarang Ichigo sudah berada di bagian jaket-jaket dipajang.

"Oh benarkah? Maaf ya, aku gak bisa mengantarmu pulang!" terdengar nada menyesal dalam kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Shirosaki barusan.

"Iie iie desu yo! Sudalah, kau sendiri sudah sangat lelah dengan perusahaan otou-sanmu itu. Jangan semakin menyusahkan dirimu dengan menjemputku pulang sekolah. Aku khan sudah terbiasa untuk pulang sendiri." hibur Ichigo entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ya, Shirosaki tidak hanya sekali ini saja mengeluhkan tentang hal ini kepada Ichigo. Tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa menjemput Ichigo di sekolahnya layaknya seorang kekasih-kekasih lainnya. Dan Ichigo harus berakhir dengan membesarkan hati Shiro agar tidak sedih.

"Huft, hontou-ni gomen, Berry-chan!"

"Iya, iya! Ya udah ya, aku sudah sampai rumah nih! Mau mandi terus tidur. Capek banget aku hari ini," ucap Ichigo tentu saja sangat berbohong. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri teleponnya dengan sang kekasih karena ingin cepat-cepat mencari hadiah natal. Akan merepotkan kalau dia memaksakan untuk berbelanja sambil menelepon sang kekasih.

"Hm, ya baiklah! Sampai ketemu besok ya! Aku akan menjemputmu! Mata ashita!" dan nampaknya Shirosaki percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo, tidak curiga sedikitpun.

"Mata ashita!"

Tut...

Sambungan telepon itu terputus dan Ichigo segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lagi. Dalam hati dia merasa menyesal karena berani membohongi kekasihnya. Karena jujur, dia tidak pernah berbohong pada Shirosaki selama ini. Bukan karena takut akan dimarahi oleh Shirosaki, tapi lebih karena dia tidak ingin membuat Shirosaki menjadi sakit hati. Karena Ichigo yakin kalau Shirosaki tidak akan pernah mau memarahinya.

"Gomenasai, Shiro-koi!" gumam Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Walau tujuan berbohongnya baik, tetap saja berbohong itu adalah hal yang tidak baik dan dapat merugikan orang lain.

*KaSaHa*

"Huft, semoga Shiro-koi senang dengan pemberianku ini." gumam Ichigo sambil memegang sebuah tas kresek yang berisi hadiah jaket yang dibelinya dari toko yang tadi. Dan sekarang ini, ia sedang berjalan kaki menyusuri blok-blok untuk pulang ke rumahnya alias apartemennya.

Bruk!

Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya melamun saja memikirkan bagaimana reaksi sang kekasih akan hadiahnya ini tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada seorang anak yang berlari ke arahnya. Sehingga sekarang mereka terjatuh bersama.

"Eh, maafkan aku ya! Ak-"

"Onii-san, tasuke te! Ada orang-orang jahat yang mengejar aku. Tolong aku, onii-san!" belum selesai Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak itu sudah menarik-narik seragam Ichigo dan merengek-rengek meminta bantuan Ichigo.

Terlihat dari wajahnya, memang sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa anak itu sedang dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang yang katanya jahat itu. Dapat dibuktikan dari keringat yang mengucur deras di sekitar wajahnya yang pucat dan nafasnya yang sudah satu-dua.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara tenang. Dia tidak bisa langsung begitu saja masuk ke dalam situasi ini. Dia perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dulu. Kalau nantinya dia langsung membantu anak ini tanpa pikir panjang, itu akan lebih bodoh. Karena bisa saja anak ini adalah seorang maling yang sedang dikejar-kejar.

"Hei kau yang disana! Tahan anak itu! Jangan sampai dia lari lagi!" belum sempat anak kecil itu menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, segerombolan orang-orang dengan baju hitam-hitam dan memegang sebuah tongkat dimasing-masing tangannya telah berhasil menyusul anak kecil ini.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi onii-san! Percayalah padaku! Aku tadi kehilangan jejak okaa-sanku dan bertemu dengan mereka. Tolonglah aku, onii-san!" anak itu terus merengek-rengek kepada Ichigo dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

"Baiklah, awas saja kalau kau berani berbohong ya?" Ichigo kasihan juga melihat puppy eyes dari sang anak.

"Tidak kok!"

*KaSaHa*

Sinar mentari pagi telah muncul di ufuk timur. Membangunkan sekaligus menghangatkan bumi yang sedang kedinginan dilanda oleh salju putih kemarin malam. Hari ini adalah hari Natal. Sebuah perayaan yang dimiliki oleh gereja Kristiani. Tetapi rupanya yang berbahagia tidak hanya para umat Kristiani, tetapi semua orang akan merasa bahagia dengan hari Natal ini.

Tetapi rupanya ada yang sedikit murung dengan hari Natal yang ceria ini. Sedari tadi seorang pemuda hanya bisa terduduk diam di ranjangnya semenjak dia bangun pagi tadi. Makanan dan minuman telah tersedia di meja yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Mengapa demikian? Ini bukan karena sang pemuda berambut orange itu malas atau apa, tapi dia memang tidak bisa terlalu banyak bergerak. Sarapan paginya itu pun tadi disiapkan oleh tetanggannya yang baik hati.

Nasibnya benar-benar malang kemarin itu. Tanpa sempat berlari, mereka berdua telah dikepung dengan gerombolan orang-orang yang sedang mengejar anak kecil itu. Mau tidak mau Ichigo harus 'meladeni' mereka. Memang bukanlah hal yang sulit karena Ichigo memang tipe yang suka sekali berkelahi membela yang lemah. Tetapi walau sehebat apapun, kalau jumlahnya saja kalah, siapapun tidak akan bisa menang. Dan itulah yang dialami Ichigo sekarang ini. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya diperban dan dia dianjurkan untuk tidak banyak bergerak dan istirahat yang cukup.

"BERRY-CHAN? APA KAU ADA DI DALAM?" suara seseorang yang menggelegar segera membuyarkan beberapa pikiran yang tadi sempat hinggap di otak Ichigo. Dari panggilan yang diucapkan oleh orang yang seenaknya berteriak itu, sudah bisa ditebak siapa gerangan orang itu.

"Huft, cepat sekali dia tahunya? Apa dia menyuruh orang-orangnya lagi untuk membuntutiku?" Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar suara itu. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang dia punya, dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia tidak mau cari masalah dengan berdiam diri lama-lama dan tidak segera membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih. Karena Ichigo bisa yakin kekasihnya itu tidak akan menyerah sampai dia dibukakan pintu. Daripada Ichigo harus dimarahi tetanggannya karena ramai sendiri? Mending dia segera membukakan pintu.

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku datang!" ucap Ichigo sambil mulai membuka pintu itu.

Klak!

"Berry-chan? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bagian mana saja yang terluka? Apakah parah? Apa yang sebenar- hmpphh!"

Ichigo dengan segera membungkam mulut Shirosaki sebelum mulai mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang pasti akan membuatnya semakin pusing. Apalagi dengan guncangan-guncangan yang dilakukan oleh Shirosaki terhadap bahunya.

"Can you be quiet? I'll explain everything!" ujar Ichigo sambil menaruh jari telujuknya yang tidak dia pakai untuk membungkam mulut Shirosaki di bibirnya sendiri. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Baiklah, maaf!" akhirnya Shirosaki bisa lebih tenang sedikit.

Brak! Bunyi pintu apartemen Ichigo yang ditutup.

"Masuklah ke kamarku dulu, aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman." seru Ichigo.

"Tidak usah Berry-chan! Just tell me what happened!" Shirosaki kembali memegangi bahu Ichigo. Tetapi kali ini lebih lembut.

Mata keemasan milik Shirosaki membuat Ichigo sempat terpaku sejenak. Mata itu begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Seperti ingin menyelami hati dan pikirannya lebih jauh. Melihat itu, Ichigo pun mulai menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berucap, "Gomenasai, Shiro-koi! I lied to you. About yesterday,"

"Lied?" kali ini mata keemasan itu menunjukkan kebingungan mendengar pernyataan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak sedang berada di apartemenku saat itu. Melainkan ada di pertokoan yang paling besar di kota ini." papar Ichigo dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Karena aku ingin membelikanmu sebuah hadiah natal. Hanya saja aku bingung akan memberikan apa. Aku tahu kau bisa membeli segala yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah natalmu. Jadi, aku sedikit malu kalau mengatakan sedang berada di pertokoan untuk membeli kado natalmu. Maafkan aku! Hontou-ni gomen! Em..." Ichigo beranjak pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kado natal yang dia siapkan untuk sang kekasih.

"Maaf kalau gak mahal atau jelek. Maaf karena bungkusnya sudah rusak karena aku berkelahi dengan beberapa berandalan sepulang dari sana. Maaf-" Ichigo tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi karena Shirosaki yang sedari tadi menunduk dan hanya mendengarkan Ichigo bebicara, memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Hadiah natal di tangan Ichigo pun segera jatuh.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa kau mendapatkan luka ini karena kau pergi mencari hadiah natal untukku?" tanya Shirosaki. Nadanya terdengar akan menangis. Tubuhnya juga bergetar entah karena apa.

"Ettou...kau tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu juga. Itu khan-"

"Kenapa sampai seperti itu sih, Berry-chan?" suara Shirosaki mulai bergetar.

Mendengar suara Shirosaki yang bergetar tentu saja membuat Ichigo sedikit terkejut. Dia jadi gelagapan dan bingung. "E...eh...aku tidak apa-apa kok!" entah apa yang disedihkan oleh sang kekasih, Ichigo hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dengan persepsinya.

"Apa kau tau apa hadiah yang paling berharga dan paling mahal, Berry-chan?" sepertinya Shirosaki tidak mendengarkan usaha menghibur yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo dan malah menanyakan hal lain.

"Eh, apakah itu?"

Shirosaki melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap ke arah mata caramel milik Ichigo. "Senyummu, Berry-chan!" jawab Shirosaki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh?" dengan begonya Ichigo menggumamkan kata 'eh'.

"Kau itu tidak perlu membelikanku barang-barang mahal dan sejenisnya. Aku tidak butuhkan itu untuk hadiah natalku. Bisa melihat senyummu saja sudah menjadi hadiah yang paling berharga dalam hidupku Berry-chan. Jangan kau lupakan itu dan salah pahamkan dengan barang-barang duniawi lainnya itu." ucap Shirosaki dengan nada yang lebih lembut daripada biasanya. Nada yang begitu tulus dan membuat hati Ichigo terasa hangat sekali.

"Maaf, aku melupakan hal sepenting itu! Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Shiro-koi!"

"Lain kali aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah, oke?"

"Iyaa..." jawab Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shirosaki. Shirosaki sepertinya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai akhirnya mereka menghapus jarak diantara keduanya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang tidak seorang pun dapat memisahkannya. Sebuah ciuman natal yang indah dan begitu manis. Sepasang kekasih ini akan menjadi lebih dekat untuk selanjutnya.

_Ichigo,_

_The best thing I ever had for my life..._

_It just you..._

_Nothing else..._

_Happiness not come from money..._

_It come from your heart..._

_Your smile..._

_Your smell..._

_Your face..._

_Your heart..._

_Is the most precious present for me..._

_So, don't mistaken it with something like money..._

_'Cause, I can't get your smile with money..._

_I just can get it with my heart..._

F1N D3SU Y0! Happy End, Right? :D

_A/N (Author's Ngebanyol): Pertama Saichi ucapkan Merry Christmas! May God Bless You!_

_Itu aja yang perlu saichi sampaikan deh. Maaf jika sedikit geje dan di ending-endingnya terdapat kekurangan. Soalnya saichi merasa begitu. Sekian dan terima kasih!_

_Is this fic good enough or must to be delete?_

_See ya in the other fic!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! MAY GOD BLESS YOU!_


End file.
